


Kitten (Jumin x Reader)

by radfunwizard



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radfunwizard/pseuds/radfunwizard
Summary: collection of mm oneshots focus on Juminopen to requests : )
Relationships: Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Kitten (Jumin x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> a.n: have you guys seen those browser extensions that change certain words to whatever you want? totally install one of those and set "y/n" to your actual name, you're welcome ;) I mean if you're into that...]

"Crap, crap, crap" you mumbled to yourself as you rushed off the bus, b lining to your workplaces building. you knew you couldn't be late again otherwise your boss, jumin Han would kill you. you hurriedly pulled out your identification badge as you tried to adjust your hair, so it wasn't so obvious you'd just been running, it didn't really work. as you entered the building and speed-walked towards security you haphazardly adjusted you short pencil skirt to neaten it out. you'd made it just in time... you looked down at your wrist to check and... fuck. 

"8:01" a deep sultry voice proclaimed just in front of you, you jumped a little from surprise as you looked up and saw that pair of deep hazel eyes locked with yours, his stare sent a chill down your spine. "S-Sir" you squeaked. Mr Han stood in front of you stone-faced, once he knew he had your attention he looked down at his sleeve and fiddled with his cufflinks, they probably cost more than your apartment which kind of made you sad. "its 8:01 y/n" you adverted eye contact this was too embarrassing especially still being in the lobby in front of everyone "the workday starts at 8 am sharp which means you are expected to be here no later than 7:45. do you understand?" "..I do sir" "Then tell me why this is the third time this month you have arrived into my office tardy?" you looked down at your black heels meekly, knowing this would only further annoy him but those eyes, you couldn't meet them if you tried. you knew what was going to happen, you were going to lose this job it was a stroke of sheer dumb luck you didn't lose it the first time you ran in late, you swear public transport is out to get you. you mustered the needed courage and looked at him, just then a co-worker caught your eye and call you saying that a meeting was about to start, looking to jumin for conformation he tilted his head, analysing the situation, he leaned in to your ear "we will finish this later. you will come to my office after" he growled in your ear. a tingle rushed down your neck from fear and perhaps something else.

truly saved by the bell you rushed off and went to your meeting. you found you couldn't stop yourself from nervously tapping on the side of your leg as you steeped in anticipation for your meeting with Mr. Han after. what was he going to do? why didn't he fire you right there? you found yourself drifting in and out of the rooms conversation as a very gaunt looking man flicked through slide after slide on the screen that sat at the head of the room

your two conflicting feeling battled as your approached Mr. Han's office; you were filled with dread but dare not have him wait especially under the circumstance of your previous scolding. before you could process it, you were stood in front of the door, your eyes travelled the nameplate mounted on the frame "CEO jumin Han" a deep breath. you knocked. there was a moment pause before a "enter" was announced from the other side. 

Mr. Han was leaning against his mahogany desk like he's been waiting for you, there was something in his eyes that scared you. "shut the door" you complied as he shed his pinstripe suit jacket hanging it on the back of his chair. "You really have been a naughty girl" you felt the saliva catch in your throat "come here". 

[he bent you over the desk, ]"you know I really should fire you for your behaviour but I have another idea of how you could make up for your performance" "W-What's that sir?" "no no" he shook his head not sir... I want you to call me master" he whispered as he softly kissed your neck, a small sweet moan escaped your lips. he loosened his crimson tie and as he began to knot it against your soft skin he paused " do you accept, kitten?". you nodded which prompted him to tighten the ribbon, restraining your arms behind your back. "a bad girl like you needs to be punished" he kissed your neck then again then over and over, sinking his teeth in harder with every bite, when he found your sweet spot he sucked for longer leaving a deep bruise on your collarbone, bliss hazed your vision "Jumin" you gasped. soberingly you were snapped back to reality as a sharp smack on your ass stung. his tender demeanour switched as he growled, eyes locked, "I said" his hands snaked to your hair, grabbing a fist full, "Call me master" he tugged causing you to proclaim(?) "Master!"

"there we go, now for your punishment" Jumin traced kisses leaving bruises in his wake and he unbuttoned your blouse making his way to your hips. as he left soft kisses, he slipped his cold, smooth hand into your panties. "my, my... your already dripping wet, how slutty of you" your skirt and panties were torn away from you and Jumin placed his soft supple lips on your clit, teasing you. his fingers traced around your opening "moan for me kitten, show me how much you want it, need it". your breathing hitched as you could feel his hot breath on your clit, as he began to softly kiss it you moaned growing louder and louder. when it seemed, he was satisfied he stopped toying with your opening and thrusted a finger into you, then two then three. you felt yourself going feral as your hips jerked against his hand. meanwhile he still sucked and nibbled at you, "master please I-I'm" he plunged his fingers faster and deeper which made your stomach knot. you pant became unregulated and short and you felt heat growing. Jumin free hand wrapped around your waist pulled your other lips closer to his. this was unbearable, it was too good, fuck "Please, daddy I'm going to cum!" you felt yourself getting closer and closer to climax, biting your lip, you arched your back ready to let go when suddenly Jumin stopped, removing your fingers from you, licking them clean. "mm" he moaned then chuckled "I did say this was your punishment, didn't I?" 

he began to unbutton his belt, revealing his fat throbbing cock. he began to slowly pump as he stared at your naked body before him, licking his lips, his eyes met yours. "I want you to suck in kitten" Jumin bunched up your hair into fist and pulled you towards him "Worship it". You began to lick the length of his member coxing moans from your master. You choked as you took him all in. Beginning to pump as you wrapped your hands around his member. He began to thrust into you practically face fucking moaning. "nng c-cumming y/n". He looked down at you admiring the mess he had made of your face gesturing for you to clean yourself up.

"now for the real show" he bent you across his desk and spanked you hard. "I'm going to make you scream" 

"fuck you're so dam tight" as he began to impale you slowly. you felt yourself tighten against his throbbing members as he entered you, it was almost too much to handle. a hand snaked his way to your chest as he grabbed your breast liked it belong to him, because it did. he pinched and rubbed your nipples and he kissed your neck "if you want more, you're going to have to beg for it" you desperately tried to twitch against his member longing for more. he released you breast and slammed his hand against your neck, squeezing hard "I said BEG slut" you cried out "Master please! fuck me! fuck me!" you continue to scream unintelligibly as you longed for him.in that moment he thrusted into you with any trace of restraint. you pounded into you over and over "Fuck yeah, you're my little slut". breathless whimpers escaped your mouth as he changed from shallow and fast to deep and slow. his free hand that wasn't clamped around your neck found its way to your clit as he began to rub you began to feel so overstimulated

"you are going to cum when I say you do, you will cum when I say you can" he commanded. It was overwhelming. Jumin's grips tighten around you grunting as you and he climaxed together. Connected, you both covered in sweat panting like animals.

you stood in a daze of ecstasy. 'What did this mean?' you thought to yourself then you went to open your mouth when a knocking came from the door.

Jahee entered "Assistant Kang make a note that y/n here will be required to meet me here in my office every day for disciplinary action, consider yourself on probation for the foreseeable future, You will have to prove from here on that you deserve to stay at this company"

**Author's Note:**

> [a/n: nothing too special for the first one shot, just a pretty typical CEO jumin x assistant reader. I think it would be nice to do some domestic scenarios too. Any recommendations are appreciated :)]


End file.
